Still Into You
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: a series of One shots (all pairings)
1. Still Into You

_Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. _

_A/n: so I've got LOTS of story idea's here's just one, for more one shots (all will be uploaded as another chapter on this story) I want you to give me a number between 1- 374 (yep, that's how many idea's I have) Also leave me the pairing you want and I shall write a one shot. :) you can leave them in the reviews or PM me. _

Today, today was the day, the day I was finally going to tell him. I had waited for over 9 years, to tell Harry I loved him. I mean at first I was barely 16, barely aware of my own feelings. I thought it would pass, I thought I'd get over it, but after all this time, I'm still into you. I thought with Lara I was covering it quite well, but even she noticed after a while, and she left. I had to do some serious thinking. I've finally got the courage to tell you, I was going to keep it secret, forever. But then Tom noticed something was up, and then Danny. They promised not to tell, but I know you need to know now, even if it breaks the band. You'll find a new bass player, you'll carry on, I'll just be gone.

A car door opening made me realize I was home from the interviews, thank goodness. A day full of 'Pudd' jokes, don't get me wrong I love them, but being that close to you makes me want to touch you, hold you, kiss you. But you're not gay, you were with Izzy, you never did tell me why you called of the wedding, why she suddenly left.

"Hey Doug, we're going out. You coming?" Tom asked persuading with his eyes to come with them, but it wasn't working. Not this time.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said, Tom knew he wasn't going to win. Maybe after all this time, I still couldn't tell him. Another day to mark of the calendar, and say _maybe tomorrow_.

I locked the door kicked of my shoes and put one of my all Blink- 182 DVD's on, this will take my mind of everything. Even if just for an hour. I watched the DVD until the end. I couldn't be bothered to take it out of the DVD player, so I just turned it off and went to bed.

It was about 3 in the morning. I heard a knock at the door, quiet at first, then louder, louder.

"I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs tripping while putting my trousers on. I opened the door to shout at the person behind, but I was cut of by the other person on the other side of the door.

"BUTTY!" Harry shouted, seemingly drunk, speech slurred.

"Harry, ssshh." I hushed him and helped him through the door. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"No, Dougie, You sshh." Harry commanded, I did as he said. "Tom said, you wanted'to tell me something. And I want to know what."

Shit. Fuck, Tom why'd you do that for.

"I don't know what Tom's talking about Harry." I lied.

"Yes you do, I can see it in you're eyes." I knew I had to tell him now, he'd caught me out, again.

"Fine, Harry sit down." I said sounding in control for once. I knew if I told him now, he wouldn't remember in the morning. Two birds one stone, get it off my chest and tell Harry, Harry would now, just not remember. This is brilliant.

"Tell me Doug." He said, he was genially worried. I sat down next to him and took his hands in mine, he didn't stop me so I carried on.

"Harry. I like you, Like, love you I mean I have since I think about 16, I mean, I thought I loved Lara, but she saw through me, and if you see through me you get to you. I mean after all this time, I should be over all the butterflies, when ever I see you. I thought it would get easier after some years, but it didn't I still like you. I know you won't remember this in the morning but please don't hate me." I ramble out in one big breath.

Harry sat there dumb founded of course he was shocked but anything, anything at all would be a good reaction. I left to go back to bed, I had to get out of there quickly. I didn't fall back to sleep that night I was up awake thinking of how many ways that could have gone. None of them the reaction I wanted. I heard the door slam I knew it was over, he knew. Everything I tried so hard to hide for so many years was out, there was no going back.

It had been three weeks since 'the incident', Tom knew Harry knew, Danny knew that Harry knew. Harry hasn't spoke to me since. I got home from the interview, awkward interview, me and Harry had barely spoken, even the interviewer brought it up. I sank into bed unhappy and regretful.

I heard the door click I couldn't believe I'd left it open. I was so scared, I could here someone coming up the stairs. I led there, eyes closed, frozen.

"Hey, it's me, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of reacted like that, I was just thinking." Harry said coiling my arms round my waist. I instantly relaxed.

"It's fine, how about we go back to the way we were before? hey," I asked hoping he would say yes and forget about everything.

"I don't really want to." He said cuddling me further. " I want to be a bit more than friends."

I couldn't stop myself I turned to face him, cupping his face. "You really mean it?" I asked.

"Yep, I would love you, even on our worst nights." He whispered cupping my face and kissing me gently. The butterflies, they never really left, but the were back. It was a soft yet heated kiss, passionate and loving. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck as I finally drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

_So yes, this is the first one shot either PM or leave in the reviews a number between 1- 374, and a pairing of your choice._


	2. Hello, Brooklyn

_Part two, this is Flones chosen by LeilaTheGalaxyDefender  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Tom or Danny... *spoiler* Or the Eiffel_ Tower

_a/n: To get involved leave a number between 1- 373 _

How did I get here, the city of love, ha. After the worlds worst break up, I end up in Paris. I've traveled the world, left London, went to Tokyo,Boston, Frisco, DC, Chicago, Baltimore, Toronto, Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico and some how I end up in Paris. I can't believe me and Georgia are over. I feel so alone, so how did I end up in Paris. All alone, I don't really know why. She left a note, she left me for another man. Apparently I was good enough, I wasn't the 'settling down type'. What type was I. I was the never good enough type.

I was sat in the Eiffel Tower, waiting for everyone to leave from the little cafe. I knew what I was going to do, when everyone had left I was going to jump, from the highest point I could get to. That way it'd be over, no more pain, no more worry about Georgia or just girls in general. It was only 11:40 at the moment, only twenty minutes until the shop closed and I could jump. No one would ever care, or notice, I mean I left my family when I was just 17. For her, we were together for 7 years, until she left, with him. I've done nothing with my life, never got anywhere, threw away my dreams of joining a band, just for her to leave. I'd ruined my life, now it was time for it to end.

I noticed the last person leaving, my chance was finally here. I got up shakily, did I really want to do this? No, the honest answer. But I had to everyone would be better off, nobody would notice. At least not the one person I wanted to notice, no. She was off with mystery man. I walked over to the bin, chucked my last coffee away. I'm trying to remember everything, from when I was little and my Father used to shout at me for not having a talent. Or to when I was 10 and I got told I was the reason his elder brother had ran away, with all the family savings. Or when at the age of 15 I got bullied so bad I had to move school 5 times. Or when I was 19 and he got told I was the reason my Father had left them. Everything was my fault. Now I could stop that, nobody would blame me anymore.

I got on to the barrier and sat there, for at least another fifty minutes, contemplating everything. I was getting myself ready. I left a note, under a plant pot, if it didn't blow away before anybody got here in the morning. I stood up, ready on the barrier, I took my last breath.

"Wait! Please wait. Come back." I heard from behind me.

"Just leave. Pretend you didn't see anything." I replied wishing, whomever it was behind me to leave. I couldn't have anymore guilt.

"Please turn around, I don't know what's happened but this certainly isn't the way out." He begged. I could tell it was a boy now, he had a soft voice. A quiet and content, like I could trust him. I knew I couldn't, what happened last time I trusted someone? She left me.

"I'm not worth your time." I stated, half wishing he would leave, half wishing he'd fight.

"Maybe your not, but I think you are, just turn around. Let me put a beautiful face to match the beautiful voice." He said sweetly. I was actually blushing from that, the first nice thing someone had said to me in years. I don't know why but I turned around, he was stood right behind me. Just as I was turning around I fell.

I fell of the barrier, into the mystery man's arms.

"Hey." He cooed soothingly into my ear.

"I'm sorry." I held back tears. "I'll leave, I'll do it properly next time."

"No. No you won't." He said sternly all of a sudden. "I will not let you even try again."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, it sounded rude, but it was true.

"I'm Tom, by the way." He changed the subject.

"And I'm Danny, but why do you care? I mean I don't mean to sound rude but nobody cares about me." I sated angrily.

"I care because I've been through shit, and obviously you have to." He said softly again. "Talk to me."

"Well Tom, I don't know why but I feel like I can talk to you because I know, you're going to leave me so I won't get hurt." I honestly spoke.

"I won't leave, you can even stay with me if you wish. I have room, if you want of course." He asked kindly.

"I'd love to, if you don't mind. It's just I have no where else to stay." I felt guilty for even taking up his offer I knew I was going to get hurt again. But I had to, I had no where else to go.

It was six months later from the attempt, me and Tom had stayed great friends. I now lived with him, I had a job, even learning some of the language. I had learnt things about Tom that scared me, that upset me. He was kicked out because he was gay, when he was only seventeen. I felt horrible I mean I knew I couldn't change it, but I knew what it was like to get kicked out as I was kicked out myself. I also found out that Tom was a hopeless romantic. I'd never seen him with anyone, but I'd heard stories, of how many people had hurt him. We were climbing all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I was totally against it, I didn't want to be where I was when I was so close to ending it all. Once we were at the top Tom turned serious, something I didn't like to see, it meant he was really thinking.

"Danny, I need to talk to you." He stated coldly.

"You're going to leave like everyone else aren't you?" I questioned I knew this was to good to be true.

"Far from that actually. I like you. Love you. I'd never leave you even if you said you didn't feel the same. I'd just try to push my feelings away, I just want to know how you feel." He rambled. I could tell he was nervous, his glasses loosely on his nose, scarf draped around he neck, his hair everywhere but yet in the same place all at the same time.

"Of course I feel the same way Tom." It was the truth, ever since that day I was him come out of the bathroom in just very tight boxers, I knew it was more than friendship then. I knew wanted to initiate anything though, how could I? We sat there for about two minutes before Tom jumped up and kissed me slow and tender, savoring every moment as if it would never happen again.

"Sorry, I just realized you said, you feel the same way." Tom apologized.

"Hey, the kiss makes up for it, yeah?" I joked.

"Yeah." Breathed Tom sending shivers down my spine.

_Remember if you want to get involved send me a number between 1- 373 and leave a pairing , in either the reviews or you can PM me._


	3. Rosie

_This is the third installment- flones- for maaryland.  
_

_If you want to join in leave me a number between 1- 375 _

_a/n: there won't be a chapter Friday as I won't be with my laptop, but I'll try and upload twice on Saturday (not promising anything)_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, I did meet Tom though, does that count?_

It's been a week, I swear I didn't mean to tell the other two, I thought the knew. They didn't. I told them your biggest secret, your gay. You hasn't spoken to me since just lingering looks making me feel uneasy. I thought the fans would be supportive but not all of them are. It hit you hard, I wish you would forgive me, I only told the other two but some how it had gotten out to the fans. For some reason you hadn't told anyone about me being gay too, I thought it would be the first thing you would do. Maybe you were upset but yet you still haven't betrayed me, like I had to you.

"Dougie, Harry please stop running around!" You demanded as Harry was winding up Dougie chasing him around the room. They always did run rings around you.

"STOP!" You yelled, catching everyone of guard. Everyone stopped, Harry and Dougie sat down looking guilty. "Sorry." You mumbled before shuffling out of the room.

I went after you, I couldn't let you be on your own. You needed someone and I was still trying to be that someone.

"Danny, please talk to me, I'm sorry. So sorry, but please, I never meant to tell them, it just came out. And I know you must you still want to be my friend, because you haven't told anyone about me. Even if you did I would forgive you, just please forgive me." I apologized. I needed to hear your voice again. Just sweet and soft.

"I don't forgive you Tom, you knew how much it meant to me, and you still told everyone, even the fans know, the supportive fans, not so supportive now. Huh?" Danny shouted taking me back.

"Don't worry they'll be over it in a bit, it just took them by shock, you had girlfriends, and half of them want to be with you." I tried to get him to forgive me.

"I'm sorry Tom, but you broke my trust." He looked away with watery eyes.

I had broken him, ruined your trust. I felt horrible, I love you. I wanted you to know that but it looks like I'll never get close to you anymore. You stormed out, I ran back to the dressing room to tell the boys.

"Harry, Dougie! Danny's left. I'm not sure where to but Dougie go find him. I need to speak to Harry." I told Dougie, he left immediately.

"What'cha want to talk about Tom?" Harry asked.

"How'do you know I wanted to talk." I replied with a question.

"You get that look in your eyes, like your sad or something." He answered honestly.

"It's just me and Danny, I never meant to tell you guys. It just came out, I ruined his life, it's not a bad thing. Is it? I mean, I-I'm gay too so-" I was cut off.

"Wait! Your gay as well?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah is that a bad thing?" I questioned carefully.

"No, just are you with Danny?" He asked.

"Only in my dreams, but anyway. I just want him to know I'm sorry, I just want things back the way they were." I confessed.

"One," Harry stated. "You and Danny will get together, one day. And two, before long he'll beck to the guy that will make you smile more than anyone else."

I laughed it off with a simple "thanks." We had, had a couple weeks since the all that back then. We had spoken more and more since then and I had finally got you to agree to a picnic and a chat. I had everything planned, the cinema then a picnic. I had laid the blanket out by the lake, packed everything that was Danny's favorites. I couldn't wait. I turned the drive to Danny's house, I got out and knocked on the door, I waited a few minutes before I heard running down the stairs and the door opened. You looked like you had actually thought about what to wear, for me. The thought made my heart swell.

"Come on." I grabbed you by the hand, you pulled your hand back and stopped me.

"This." You pointed between me and you. "Is not a date, just because we both gay doesn't mean we're together."

"I know." I spoke sadly.

Through the film, a scary film, chosen on purpose. I got scared and hide behind your shoulder, you didn't stop me so I took it as a good sign. You grabbed my hand during the movie, and you were still holding it now. I loved it you weren't taking it away, until we got into the car for me to drive. I arrived at the lake, your jaw dropped.

"Thank you, but this is too much. " You tried to leave.

"No, Danny, we need to sort this out. I can't go on you being mad at me. You have always been the one, who I could always have some fun, with when I am feeling down, you're always good to have around. Never got a problem with me, always there to help me out, you never have a problem with helping me. I know, I left you alone, but please Danny. We don't have to be more than friends, just friends is enough." I rambled trying to get anything to make you forgive me.

You pulled me into a hug and I could feel tears running down you cheek onto my hoodie. I felt you rub your hands on my jaw, I knew what was coming.

"Danny, No! You don't like me, like I like you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I do idiot." Danny smiled before kissing me sweetly, softly, yet heated, so caring. I hadn't even realised, until you snapped your perfect fingers in front of me.

"Come on, lets go back to yours." You winked.

"Um, Danny. Like I love you and everything but I'm not quite ready for that." I blurted out embarrassingly. You laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, silly boy." Danny chided.

_If you want to be involved give me a number between 1-375 and a pairing (it can be wives as well as the boys) leave it in the review or PM me._


	4. On The Line

_This is the forth installment called on the line -Pones_

_Disclaimer: I do not own McFLY_

_A/n: If you want to get involved leave a number between 1- 374._

Are we still together? We haven't spoken since that argument, I swear I believed you. I never thought you would cheat on me, I was just angry. You told me to drop dead, I told you I never loved you. It was all lies, I do love you and I know you don't want me to die, do you?

"How are you and Dougie now?" Tom asked me.

"Well I- we haven't spoken, I do love him still, but I don't know whether he loves me." I responded honestly.

"You need to sort it out, Harry's starting to get pissed with you to." Tom said.

"I don't know how to talk to him, honestly I don't. Every time I try, he walks away." I replied.

"I'll try and get him around." Tom said

"Thank you." With that I left. I knew Tom would try his hardest.

It had been weeks, three to be exact. Dougie has been avoiding me like wildfire, to be honest I haven't made an attempt to either.

"You guys are going to sit down and work it out!" Harry sighed and slammed the door, me and Dougie were alone for the first time in over two months.

"Um-hi." Dougie started.

"Look Dougie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just panicked, I thought I was losing you. I just-" I rambled trying to get Dougie to forgive me but I knew that was never happening.

"Listen, Danny, if you couldn't trust me for a hour what about a day." Dougie said quietly. With that he left.

I've been heart-broken ever since, many awkward interviews, we only spoke during the interview, everyone picked up on our awkwardness. Even the fans, asking us if everything was okay, of course I tweeted them back saying every thing was fine, but it wasn't. We were on tour, so we didn't really have to speak to each other that much. We spoke to each other jokingly on stage, Tom asked me if we were talking again, the only reply he got was a sad 'no'. It was breaking my heart. I still loved him, but he didn't love me anymore. I thought we may be getting back on friendly terms until.

"Hey, um- hi can I have a photo with you and Dougie?" A fan questioned

"Yes sure." Dougie replied bluntly.

"Sure." I replied trying to sound enthusiastic as possible, but the scowl on Dougie's face showed it all.

We posed for the photo and went in.

"what was that all about?" Tom questioned.

"Tom just leave it." Dougie pushed past Tom to get in.

I was now waiting for the show to start, I had been locked in a closet by who I can only assume is Harry. I have been in here for at least 10 minutes, before the door opens and someone else in thrown in with me.

"Hello?" I ask

"Not with you." Dougie says back.

"Listen Dougie." I start.

"No, you listen," I was taken back by Dougie's tone. "You, you broke me. I called you everyday for a week, you never picked up. There was no need to fight I was going to explain everything. But you wouldn't listen."

"I tried to call again, I got your voice mail," I explained. "I wanted to say sorry for breaking us apart. I knew you would never do it, but the pressure from everywhere, everyone. I had to take it out on someone and I took it out on you. It ruined us. I know you would never cheat your too, perfect for that. I never would have said forever if I knew it'd end so fast and I didn't want to say sorry for break us up. I'm just so sorry, Dougie please forgive me." I rambled

"Danny, Danny, calm down." Dougie tried to stop me.

"No. You don't understand I love you so much and I know, we will never be anything more than 'just friends' but god how I wish we were."

"Danny, please. Please listen." Dougie tried. "I do still love you."

"No." I carried on aimlessly. "No you want to be 'just friends'."

"No." Dougie said not quite shouting but loud enough for me to know it was his turn to talk. "I just wanted an apology and explanation, I got that, I still love you Danny. Why would six years of love go down the drain, it wouldn't, would it?"

"I hope not." I murmured.

"No, no it wouldn't." He replied. "Silly boy." He whispered, closing the distance between me and him, just like we used to. Soft and sweet, quick and loving.

"Okay guys, let us out now." I shouted.

"The doors been unlocked this whole time." Dougie laughed. "I'm a good actor, huh?, I put you in here in the first place. well I got Harry to."

"How did I not know?" I joked.

We got out holding hands, I'd missed this so much.

"So you two okay now?" Harry asked. We just raised our hands, just to be tackled by Tom and Harry.

"I knew you'd work it out." Tom said kissing both mine and Dougie's head. It was a little while after the little revelation, Dougie turned to me kissed me in a heated passionate kiss, Until Tom coughed.

"Lets rock it baby." Dougie whispered in my ear. I could feel Harry and Tom smiling at us I turned around, smiled back and then left for the stage.

_A/n: to get involved leave a number and a pairing between 1 - 374, either in a review or PM, sorry this chapter wasn't the strongest. :)_


	5. Get Down On Your Knees

_This had no specific pairing so I chose Junes _

_disclaimer: I don't own them._

_A/n: Leave me a pairing (bromance or wives/girlfriends) and a number_

Last week, the party, the drinks, the dancing, the ride home, the sex and now nothing. You act like it meant nothing. Did it mean nothing for you? It meant an awful lot to me, you've ignored me since, are you ashamed, embarrassed, or just over it. I'm not I've liked you for a while, that night meant everything to me. I've been played too many times by love, and when did sex for you just become casual. It's always been casual for you though hasn't it. I thought as I am one of your best friends I'd mean a little bit more than sex, obviously I was wrong.

"Hey." You say casually as you walk in. Hey, hey, why are you acting like nothing happened?

"Hey, after a week you come in and say, hey, Danny how long are you going to keep acting like nothing happened?" I ask, I've always been quite bold, but that came out blunter than I thought it would.

"As long as I have to, to get you and everyone else of my back, okay?" You ask.

"No, it's not okay. Do you not like me? Am I not good enough for you?" I push the subject.

"Just leave it. Okay? I'm not gay, I don't like you, I was just horny and drunk." You say and storm out.

There you left me in tears, I never cry but right now I just let the tears fall. Until I hear the door open, Dougie runs over to hug me.

"What's up Harry?" Doug asks.

"It's nothing." I say wiping my tears, "Just something stupid."

"It's not stupid if you're crying over it." He whispers.

"It's - you can't tell anyone" I stop my self quickly.

"Lips sealed." Dougie motions with his hands that he won't tell anyone.

"Last weekend, me and Danny, we left together. Well things kinda, got out of hand, and we-um slept together." I admit.

"That's great! You loved him for ages." Dougie bursts out.

"Yeah great." I say sadly.

"Okay why's it not so great." Dougie takes the hint.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me, he acts like nothing happened and keeps telling me 'I'm not gay'." I reply.

"From my opinion it sounds like he just doesn't want to come out as gay."

"But he doesn't even like me. He just used me for sex." I moan.

"Harry, I know Dan, as well as you do, we both know that he would never do that." Dougie says, giving me a knowing look and exiting the room.

"He's right you'know." Tom says and leaves as well. I didn't even notice he was there.

"I'm gay" You pronounced to the rest of the band.

I was in shock, maybe you were just to afraid to tell us, but that wouldn't explain why you hadn't explained for the previous Saturday. Tom and Dougie were being their usual supportive self. Before you turned around to me.

"You happy? You turned me gay, just like yourself." You asked jokingly.

"No, no I'm not." I shouted back, I wasn't why did you treat me like shit.

"We'll let you have some time." Tom said and dragged Dougie out the room.

"I thought you'd be happy we can be together now." You say confused.

"Happy, why should I be happy?" I ask.

"Because you love me, I heard your 'little talk' with Dougie." You admit

"Why were you listening?"

"I wanted to know." You say guiltily.

"You know what I want to know?" I question.

"What?" You now shouting too.

"Did you mean it? Could you feel it when you broke into my head? Did you fake it just to break another stranger in your bed? Was it worth it? Was it perfect when you up and left me broken?" I ramble questions.

"Yes I meant it, of course I did I was scared, upset. You know I've know I was gay for at least ten years, when I told my dad that's when I got kicked out okay? I was scared I thought, you'd think I was stupid. I thought you would hate me." You answer.

"Danny, i didn't know." I apologize.

"I didn't expect you to." You sit down next to me for the first time in a week I feel like we're back to being just 'Danny and Harry' Inseparable, best friends, together. "And to the answer to your other questions I didn't even know you liked me until you confronted me the other day, no I didn't fake it just to get you in my bed, I'll admit, I wasn't as drunk as I made out to be, but I never faked anything, I've liked you for about seven moths now. No it wasn't worth it, I wish I'd told you sooner now I know you felt the same way, and I never meant to leave you broken. I couldn't think of anything worse."

I have all the answers I need now, I kiss you hard and passionate, pushing you back down on to the sofa and straddling your hips. You moan into my mouth, this wasn't breaking territory, this wasn't anything we hadn't done before. You deepened the kiss further, tongues battling for dominance, which I obviously had. You slip your hand under under my T-shirt and pull it off. Your hands running all over my torso, my stomach contracting from pleasure.

"GREAT!" Dougie exclaimed. "Free porno."

You laughed, I grunted getting off your hips. Your bulge obvious in your jeans.

"Hi Doug." I say Sarcastically. "How lovely to see you."

"Aww someone upset, I spoiled his fun time?" Dougie joked. "You don't have time for that now we're on in fifteen minutes. So Danny go sort yourself out." Dougie points to your bulge.

This time I laugh, as you awkwardly shuffle out of the room. You come back ten minutes later looking sweaty and sexy.

"You better?" I joke.

"Much, thank you." You answer with a smile.

"Good." I say, as I get lost in your eyes, you smile, that perfect smile. You kiss me gently, then pull away.

"Wish me good luck." I say as the support band finished off their last song.

"You don't need it." You whisper into my ear, chills go down my spine.

"I love you." I whisper back, too soon?

"Love you too."

_a/n: well that got a bit saucy, sorry I know a lot of you may not like Junes but it's my favourite, so to get involved give me a number between 1 - 373 and a pairing bromance or wives and girl friend._


	6. Same Mistakes

_This is the sixth installment _

_Disclaimer: Don't own them never will._

_A/n: leave me a number and a pairing in the reviews or PM me._

These silly little games, when did they start, my hand on your thigh or you brushing my arm in interviews. One things for sure, whenever it got too close, a little too far, you always cut me off. Like I did something wrong. At first it was fun flirting with you, but then I started to rely on it, need you too touch me. Maybe if we looked closer, there's something to discover. Maybe me and you, but for now I'll have to deal with your flirting.

We had an interview today, I was sat next to you, as usual, we always sat, Tom, Danny, me the you.

"So tell me about your new album, Harry?" They asked directly to you, I wasn't focusing on the answer, I was just looking at you. You were smiling, you knew I was looking at you. You finished the question, and put your arm around me. The interviewer laughed, but you just tightened your grip on my shoulder massaging it, it felt so good. I wish you'd agree to be with me, every time I suggest it, you always brush me off, only for a couple days.

"So Dougie?" I got questioned. I had no idea what was asked.

"Well to be honest, I think we, need time to make our next album perfect, so this was just something for the fans." You saved me.

"Um, yeah, thanks Harry." I replied.

"Anytime Butty." You winked at me, you need to stop these little games, they mean much more to me.

Sometime after a lot of interviews and awkward touching, we got out of the building.

"Hey Pugsley, want to go watch a movie." You ask, grabbing my hand.

"Of course." I counter, this was one of your games and I was not going to lose.

"Come on then, honey." You skip of dragging me along with you.

We arrived at the cinema, I let you chose the movie. So we were watching the scariest movie there, I knew you did it on purpose, too break me. Even though I wanted more than just flirting, so did you. If one of us broke, it was game over.

We were now in the cinema, you have paid for the posh seats in the middle of the theater, but the rest of the cinema was empty.

"Oh." You let out a disappointed sigh.

"Come on Haz, race you too the back." I shouted already half way up the stairs.

"Slow down Dougs." You run after me, pouncing on me once you caught up with me. We were eye to eye with you looking me dead in the eye, for the first time in three months I felt everything was okay. Looking for my eyes to my lips, you started to lean in. Are you going to kiss me? No, you'd never lose. I know you want me to be the one to give in, but I would never give in. Just as you got inches from my face, the title sequence started, of course it did. You got up and brushed yourself off.

"Come on, lets chose a seat." You pull me up, never letting go of my hand afterwards.

Half way through the movie, I got scared, of course I did, you chose the scariest movie for us too watch, you did it intentionally, I know. At the moment I was falling behind. I was hide in your lap, as you were petting my head soothingly. You never let go of my hand for, the rest of the movie.

"I never meant to scare you." You say quietly in my ear, sending shivers across my body.

"I know." I reply.

We walk back to yours hand in hand, slowly. The conversation flows freely, from the new album too your break up. I was so pleased, well not pleased, but happy you were now single, that meant we could hold hands and hug, without either, judging us.

"This is nice." I say quietly.

"Yeah, yeah it is." You say looking down at our hands. Letting go of your hand, I wrap my arms around your waist, I love feeling like this, I really do love you, I just wish there wasn't these games.

"Harry?" I ask quietly, so quietly. I don't really want you to hear, but I want the answer.

"Yes Butty." You obviously heard.

"Why, why do we play these games, I know you like me as much or even more than I like you, so why?" I give in, I need to know.

"Dougie can this wait?" You ask.

"No." I say, getting more demanding and angrier.

"Just until we get indoors, okay?" Harry sounded more authoritative now.

"Fine." I sulk until we get back to the house. You fumble with the keys to open the door, finally, you manage to open the door. Once we open the door I bring up the subject again.

"Why, Harry, tell me why, we always flirt with each other, but when I try to make it something more, you always brush me off. Tell me?" I demand.

"I don't know, okay if I'm honest, I really don't know. I don't know, I love you I really do, more than friends, but all we ever play is games, I need too make my mind up, I know I do." You confess, I was shocked, I wasn't expecting that, but I was angry, and I couldn't stop myself.

"You do Harry, or else we'll play or the same old games, and we'll keep making all the same mistakes, and one day we won't be able to brush it off and go back to 'just friends'." I ramble upset, angry and confused. "So what's your decision Harry, are we more than friends or are we just friends - no flirting, no touching?"

"I don't know Dougie." Your now shouting.

"We need to wake up, maybe if we wake, we'll be closer, stronger if we were together, we'll be stronger, better together." I tried to convince him, the look on his face, I don't think he needed much for convincing. Inches from my face, just like in the cinema earlier. Looking from my eyes to my lips, you finally close the distance between us, passionate and slow, loving, caring, you.

"I take you for granted you'know?" You whisper.

"I know." I joke. "But I love you."

"Love you too." You reply. "Are you my boyfriend now?"

I laugh, only you, would ask something like that. "Only if you want me to be."

"Of course, I want you to be my boyfriend Doug." You laugh.

_A/n: aww, hope you like it, leave me a number between 1-360 and a pairing, _


	7. Easy Way Out

_This is the sixth installment, this is Tiovanna (YAY) _

_disclaimer: Don't own the boys or Gi._

_A/n: Leave me a number between 1- 359, and pairing, if you have already suggested one, you can suggest another. This is the last chapter for this, after this chapter you will no longer be able to leave a review with a number and a pairing, I shall complete the ones that have already been left. sorry.  
_

"This time, it's over." Giovanna yelled as she slammed the door closed.

"Gi, wait!" Tom ran after Giovanna.

"Leave it, mate. She needs some times to cool down." Danny stopped Tom in his tracks, "Cup of tea?" Danny asked.

"Yes please."

After a while, of drinking their tea, Danny turned to tom. " So what happened?" Danny asked.

"It's complicated." Tom sighed.

"I've got time." Danny pushed the subject.

"Well." Tom began. "She thinks, I put the band before her, she said she wouldn't mind, that she understands. But I cancelled on her, a date."

"What d'you do that for? You know how much she loves her Friday dates." Danny interrupted.

"Well I was writing her a song, but I couldn't tell her, so I said I was with one of you guys, she somehow knew you were all out. Accused me of lying, being with another girl. That's when I got angry, she should know that I would never. I could, would never cheat on her." Tom explained.

"So that's when." Danny pushed.

"That's when I told her to go back to her ex, she said she would, I said good and that's when. She left, telling me we where over." Tom finished.

"Dude, you need to go after her." Danny started rushing round, getting Tom's things together. "Go, go now."

"I know, I really messed up." Tom said with remorse.

"No time to worry, just go." Danny passed Tom his keys, "Here Gi gave me this before she left." Danny passed Tom a key. Tom's key to Gi's flat. "Guess she didn't really want it to end after all." Danny chuckled.

"Guess not." Tom's face lit up, for the first time since she left.

Gi sat on her sofa, she couldn't believe Tom had lied to her, had he been with another a girl, surely he couldn't do that, not to her. It doesn't matter now, he's a rock star, traveling the world, he would quickly for get about her. Get someone else. Tears roll down her cheeks as she grabs old pictures of her and Tom. She picked up a really old photo, of the two of them just thirteen years old, how easier things where, no feelings, just crushes. But now, now she was heart broken, she had fallen to far.

She looked at the photo, and cut Tom's face out, mental therapy. Get rid of him even from the photo's, from her head was a bit more difficult. She got up and decided to go out, to her friends, to just vent, shout, cry. She locked her door, and left for her friends.

It was about twenty minutes later when Tom arrived, hastily unlocking the door, finding his heads, everywhere.

"What the?" Tom wonders as he finds just pictures of Gi. Tom did the only thing he could think of at that moment. After completing his task, he went around and locked the door, cleaned up. Leaving a trail of rose petals to her bedroom, a massive 'I'm sorry.' sign in front of her bedroom.

When Giovanna arrived home there where rose petals all the way to her room, wiping her eyes, still red. She unlocked her door, more rose petals. She walked all the way around, I guess Tom used that key she gave Danny. Everything's tidy, typical Tom. She reached the table, all the Tom heads had been sellotaped back into the photo's, Gi couldn't helped but smile.

'I love you.' Was written in crayon on a post it note, on the top of the photos. She carried on walking to her room following the rose petals, before finding a massive 'I'm sorry' card in front, she smiled, to herself.

"Hello?" Gi asked as she pushed open the door.

"Hello, honey." Tom says sat in the corner of the room.

"What do you want?" Gi asks coldly.

"The chance for an explanation." Tom says.

"Go ahead." Gi motioned.

"I never cheated, I was." Tom stopped.

"Go on." Gi pushed.

"I was writing you a song. I would never, you should know that." Tom replied

"I- you're a rock star, there's no way to get over this or get back together, you're going to leave me for some supermodel." Gi ranted, more to herself than Tom.

"I would never leave you, not even for the most amazing hot, brilliant personality, because for me, you are her. Do you really think I'd leave the girl, I've wanted since I was thirteen?" Tom asks.

"I don't know." Gi says guiltily.

"The fact that I came back should prove that I want you to be mine, forever." Tom says "And the fact you've been crying shows you still love me." Tom wipes away a few stray tears that have fallen, pushing her smooth brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." Giovanna whispers.

"No, I'm the sorry one, I should have told you." Tom whispers back.

"I should have trusted you."

"Yes, yes you should of." Tom replied, to which Giovanna laughed.

"Can we just go back? act like none of this happened?" Gi asked.

"Of course sweetie." Tom whispered, wiping her eyes, one last time. No more tears would be shed tonight. "I love you." Tom mumbled, before pulling Giovanna in for a sweet kiss, loving, soft. Not heated, but still passionate.

"I love you too."

_a/n: This is the last time you can leave me a number and pairing, in the reviews. So leave me a number even if you already have, IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE._


	8. Outlines

_The seventh installment _

_disclaimer: Don't own The guys_

_a/n: Sorry you can no longer leave numbers or pairings. Maybe a little higher than T - just a bit, nothing to bad, I think._

Danny, Tom, Dougie and Harry were out, clubbing. The music was loud, the people were louder, Tom had left not so long ago with Gi and Danny was getting of with some random bird. Harry and Dougie were dancing, together, grinding on each other.

"Let's go to mine." Dougie suggested.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Harry asked. They had been close like this before, very close.

"I'm just a moment, so don't let me pass you by." Dougie coaxed.

"But, what about in the morning, we'll regret it." Harry fought against his mind.

"We could be a story in the morning, but a legend tonight." Dougie persuaded Harry.

"Fuck it." Harry said. Dougie proceeded to grab his hand and take him back to his. Sat in Dougie's car, Harry was the one to make the first move, putting his hand on Dougie's leg, massaging higher and higher, closer and closer. Dougie had to really try and focus on the road, trying to stop from bucking up into Harry to get more friction.

As they reached Dougie's house, Dougie unlocked the door, teasingly slow. As soon as the door was closed, Dougie slammed Harry into the back of the wall, Harry moaning sensually, feeling Harry swipe his tongue over Dougie's lip, Dougie easily granted him access. Tongues battling for dominance, hands roaming.

"Upstairs, Now." Dougie Demands. Both boys running upstairs.

Later that night, both boys panting, smiling and sweaty, fall asleep. Wrapped in each others arms, forgetting about the world for a while.

Dougie woke up the next morning, smelling bacon and eggs. 'what the hell?' He thought to himself, getting up he quickly took a shower and got dressed, brushing his hair into place and chucking a jumper and skinny jeans on, from last night, finally catching up with him. It was Harry who was cooking, he'd waited so long for last night, both boys knew it was inevitable but when it was actually going to happen nobody knew. Every time Dougie tried, Harry always pushed him away, but not this time.

Dougie jogged down the stairs t find Harry cooking a fry up. Dougie went up behind him and wrapped his arms round Harry's waist.

"Morning." Dougie sung cheerfully.

"uh-morning." Harry sounded displeased.

"What's up?" Dougie asked worriedly.

"Sit down Dougs." Harry ordered, Dougie did as he said.

"So what's up?" Dougie pushed for an answer, as Harry dished up breakfast.

"What we did last night, can't and shouldn't happen again." Harry said blatantly.

"What?!" Dougie shouted, standing up from the table.

"I mean, it was fun, I enjoyed it, it just can't happen again." Harry reassured.

"Give me one reason, why it can't." Dougie was now too close to Harry's face, tears brimming his eyes. He thought after last night, him and Harry would get into a proper relationship, get married, settled down. Dougie would never admit he was a hopeless romantic, and had wanted this for some time.

"It's wrong, one of us will get hurt." Harry was now stood up shouting back.

"No we won't, why would we?" Dougie bombarded Harry with questions.

"One of us will end it, the other will be heart broken, then the friendship, the band, everything is gone." Harry sat down quietly.

"What is we don't let it happen like that? What if we at least give it a try? What if we don't try? What if that's are biggest regret?" Dougie questioned.

"I don't know." Harry whispered. "We could try. I guess."

"You don't want to, it's fine, just leave." Dougie whimpered, tears finally falling from his eyes.

"Dougie, no." Harry replied, wiping Dougie tears away. "I never wanted to hurt you, damn I love you, have done since the day we met. I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be the reason you cry, but I guess I already am."

"What are you saying Harry?" Dougie asked no higher than a whisper.

"Of course I want to be with you, I would like nothing more. Just please, please promise, if you ever fall out of love with me, break it to me gently, and please don't continue to be unhappy with me, just tell me I'll understand." Harry rambled.

"Why would you say I would fall out of love with you?" Dougie mumbled.

"Because I won't fall out of love with you." Harry spoke honestly.

"And I won't fall out of love with you either." Dougie chuckled back.

"Good." Harry mumbled, while kissing Dougie's hand, making Dougie's tears fade and his smile blossom.

"mmhh, movie?" Dougie asked Harry. Before Harry, got down on one knee. "Um, Haz what are you doing?"

"Will you Dougie Lee Poynter be my boyfriend?" Harry asked, Dougie also got down on one knee, shuffling closer to Harry, and kissing him softly.

"You are so incredibly cheesy, Mr. Judd but yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." Dougie chuckled.

"Yes, I would love to watch a movie." Harry said, standing up.

"Good, too both of the outcomes." Dougie replied. "What movie?"

"hhmm. You chose."

"Um, friends with benefits?" Dougie asked, to which Harry only laughed and nodded.

The title scenes were just finishing, when Harry turned to Dougie, smiled and said.

"Up for round two?" Running his hand up Dougie's leg, Dougie only nodded eagerly, running up the stairs, Harry following him quickly.

_A/n: You can no longer leave numbers and pairings but please enjoy._


	9. Paint You Wings

_The ninth installement, Pudd_

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, unfortunately._

_A/n: Can no longer leave numbers SORRY. but if you wish for a one shot with a certain story lines please, PM me. I'm always open for ideas_

"We're engaged." Izzy announced.

A chorus of 'great's 'I'm so happy for you two.' exploded from the room, not from me. That means what ever we had is gone. Over. We were on and off for so long, guess this time we were really finished. I was pulled out the room by you.

"Dougie can you please just be happy for me?" You asked.

"No, no I can't. I guess we are really over then." I spat back.

"Yes, Dougie I'm sorry." You started.

"No, Harry just fucking leave it." With that I left, crying. I never thought me and Harry would be truly over, for good.

I couldn't face him, I knew I couldn't. Everyone knew I was gay, but nobody knew about me and Harry. I couldn't do it anymore, I told him it was me or Izzy, he chose Izzy. He broke my heart.

I was home alone that night, for the first time in a while, I was never alone. I always had something of Harry's, like a hoodie, or a top, but Harry came and collected his stuff. Everyone knows there's been a bit of distance between me and Harry but nobody knew why. That was going to change. I quickly got up from the sofa, grabbing my keys, locking the door. I ran to the end of the street, Tom or Danny? I mentally asked myself. Danny, I decide, I don't want advice tonight.

I knocked on the door a couple times, before I heard shuffling.

"I'm coming." Danny shouted. "What you want?" Danny asked half asleep.

"Charming Dan." I joked.

"Oh, hey Dougs, what was up with you earlier?' Danny questioned.

"That's what I'm here to chat about, I wouldn't usually but I have to get it of my chest." I state.

"Okay, come in, I'll get tea. Two sugars right?" Danny says as he wonders into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks Dan." His house is so tidy now he's with Georgia. He's never been happier.

"So, out with it." I demands. He knows me too well.

"I- Me and-." I stutter suddenly grateful for Danny's understanding nature. "Me and Harry, we were um- you know close." I stumble out.

"Yeah, you always have been." He says plainly.

"A little more close than you think." I say suddenly getting courage.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks suddenly getting more interested.

"Me and Harry, we've been having 'flings' if you can call it that. We used to sleep together, just casually, you know, friends with benefits and all that." I declare.

"Woah, I knew you were close." Danny mumbles.

"Well then I gave him an ultimatum, me or Izzy." I utter, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Doug, I'm so sorry." Danny walks over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"It was my fault, Dan I fell too far, I should have known. But I couldn't go on any longer." I reply.

"It's fine Doug, at least you were honest, it couldn't carry on forever. But I wish it had gone you way, you need to talk to him about it though. Get everything of your chest." Danny supported me.

"I know, I'll go in the morning, can I stay here tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, there's a spare bedroom or you can share with me a Georgia." Danny suggests.

"I'll take the spare, thanks though, you and Georgia are good together." I say quietly.

"Thank you." Georgia pipes up from the door way.

"How long have you been there, sweetie?" Danny asks.

"Not long, just wondered where you'd gotten too." Georgia mumbles tiredly.

"I'm coming now, Dougs staying for tonight." Danny told Georgia.

"Okay, come up when you're done." Georgia whispered, and left up the stairs.

"Good night." Danny said, leaving for Georgia.

"Night Dan." I said, leaving for the spare room.

I woke up the next morning, with Georgia and Danny inches from my face.

"AHH! What the hell is going on?" I ask shuffling backwards from the couple.

"Made you breakfast in bed." Danny pointed to the end of the bed.

"Thanks Dan." I say.

"Then you're going to talk to Harry, Me and Izzy are out for the day, so you have all the time you need. Just text me when you're finished." Georgia states.

"Mmhh, fine." I say, already eating the breakfast. After breakfast, I run round the room getting dressed, having a shower, doing my hair.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I say just before I leave, Georgia and Izzy had left long ago.

"Anytime, good luck." Danny hugged me.

"Thanks." With that I left, knowing I was in for the most vital conversation in my life.

I walked down the road, as slow as humanly possible. I did not want this conversation. Just as I got to Harry's house he was just leaving.

"Oh, hi I was just coming to speak too you." Harry said sadly.

"Exactly what I'm here to do." I retorted. With that we walked back to Harry's house in silence. Harry locked the door, made us drinks then sat down next to me on the sofa.

"So, um." Harry began.

"Cut the crap, Harry. I though you like me I was so wrong." I said harshly, standing up pacing back and forth.

"I did, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Izzy. I just needed you too know that." Harry retorted to my harsh tone.

"Why did you even do that? We could of been happy together. There you go saving your princess again." I whisper.

"Sometimes the princess needs saving." Harry mumbles.

"When will the princess figure out she's not worth saving?" I shout getting impatient with Harry.

"I'm sorry, but we'll never be anything more." Harry spoke through his teeth.

" I'm sorry but I was never good enough to be anything but remedy, to all of your constant pressing needs. But you managed to keep me busy, locked behind your bedroom doors when you felt frisky Until you got sick of me, of course." I finished my rant.

"I'm sorry, it was never meant to be like that." Harry apologized.

"Well it was like that." I spoke calming down slightly.

"Can we please just go back to when this never happened." Harry tried.

"No, no we can't, I'll never completely forgive you." I add. "But I shall try."

"Thank you." Harry walks over and attempt to hug me, but I push him.

"This isn't helping the friendship." I say, with that I leave. Slamming the door behind me, I storm out the door, out the garden. Knocking someone over in the process.

"Um- sorry." I say, bending over too pick her stuff up, art designs.

"It's fine." She says.

"Dougie." I reply coming face to face with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Lara." She responds.

"Brilliant." I say smiling as we start a flowing conversation.

_a/n: That was meant to be Pudd but was a mix between Jonsley, Pudd, Lougie and Hazzy_


End file.
